


Bad Dog: Scientist and a Queen

by DaniJayNel



Series: Bad Dog AU/Extras [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Dog AU, F/F, Hanpeto - Freeform, One-Shot, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji's scientific team manage to capture the one thing Hanji has been after for years. When she finally gets to meet the creature, she's left breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog: Scientist and a Queen

Hanji’s heart thrummed with excitement and adrenalin as her assistant Moblit raced them through the thick bush, veering back onto the rocky dirt road when they could. She had one hand clasped around the frame of their mountain vehicle, skin pale due to the force of her grip. In her other hand she held a large leather-bound book which contained all of her vital research.

They were deep in the jungles of Karanese, racing to where Hanji’s team had set up an HQ. About four hours prior the scientist had been drawn out of her sleep by a frantic colleague, demanding that she dress and race out to the site. At first Hanji had not been able to get the woman to explain, but after demanding that she calm and relay the situation, she said the words that Hanji had been waiting for her entire life—or more precisely, for the past twenty years. All of her research hung in the balance, and if this wasn’t some gross prank, Hanji knew that it would be soon before she gave birth to a new era.

“Almost there,” Moblit announced, steering sharply to avoid a wild animal that had jumped into the way.

Hanji grinned, loving the feel of the wild and fresh air bellowing through her hair. Bugs splatted against her skin here and there, and despite having accidentally swallowed a few, Hanji continued to grin and enjoy the sensations.

 _Finally,_ Hanji thought to herself, _finally everyone will see!_

Though there had been physical evidence before, the populace had rather decided to fall into a pit of denial, ignoring the very real truth before them—supernatural creatures exist. Twenty years ago a dead werewolf had been discovered, washed up on a popular beach. When taken in for autopsy, due to the animal’s strange features, they were shocked to find the creature’s body slowly change back into that of a human. It was a woman, and she was long dead.

Hanji had named her Ymir. Since this werewolf had been the start of a widespread panic, Hanji found the name fitting. It was time that the world woke up—humans weren’t the only intelligent beings on Earth. If they didn’t make contact with these other beings, then who knew what might happen when they grew restless of hiding within the shadows.

A few years after Ymir, Hanji managed to capture a live one. At first she wondered if they really were intelligent, since the creature had refused to shift to his human form and had merely growled and grunted. Eventually, after building some trust, he allowed Hanji to see his other form. And he spoke.

He told her that his name was Mike, and he had quietly asked her not to hurt him. She had spent a while talking with him. He explained that he was not in fact a werewolf, but a weredog. Hanji was mystified, entranced. Mike told her of the physical differences, the magic behind it and all that went along with his kind, and the one higher than his. Unfortunately one of Hanji’s staff members had contacted the authorities, and Mike had been killed the next day by the local police.

Hanji had never been so anguished, and she had cried for days, refusing to speak to anyone.

It was now a good ten years later, and Hanji was finally going to meet another one. She had followed up leads on where the creatures were usually spotted, and multiple witnesses uttered the name “Karanese”. So she had sent a trustworthy team here, tasking them with finding one and capturing it alive. She never really expected them to succeed, but they had, and her heart continued to thud in excitement as they crawled ever closer to the encounter.

“How much longer?”

“About another ten minutes,” Moblit supplied. He cringed as they went over a deep hole in the road, violently bouncing in their seats. Hanji only seemed to enjoy it, and she threw her hands up to yell out.

“Whoo!” In her excitement she forgot the book in her hand, and it went crashing into Moblit’s feet. He almost made them veer off the road and crash into a tree, but managed to skilfully kick the book underneath his seat. Hanji yelled and crawled to the back, arm outstretched to retrieve her book.

“Hanji, we’re almost there. You can find the book when we stop.” Moblit began to sweat lightly as his mentor ignored him and continued looking for the book, muttering and grunting to herself.

They eventually did stop, and the second they did Hanji fell right out of the car—she had found her book and had jumped up to raise it in the air, not knowing that they would stop harshly just as she did. She landed on the ground with a yell, and then she quickly shuffled to her feet before Moblit could rush to her aid.

“We’re here?!” she asked.

“Hanji?” It was one of Hanji’s researchers, a woman named Nanaba. Her blonde hair looked messier than usual, and longer too. She looked tired and worn, but smiled warmly when Hanji approached her with a large grin.

“Nanaba!” The brunette wrapped her up into a big hug and then rubbed the back of her blonde head. “Aren’t you getting enough sleep?”

“Not really,” Nanaba admitted sheepishly. She laughed nervously when Hanji released her, and then pointed behind them to the collection of make-shift buildings mostly made of giant tents. “I think you need to see her first hand,” she said, a hint of excitement in her eyes.

What Hanji loved most about Nanaba, was that unlike everyone else, she shared the compassion and care. Instead of referring to the werepeople as “it” or “monsters”, she used the preferred pronoun, or even a name. It warmed Hanji all over, and she eagerly followed her friend to where a large tarp had been thrown over the ground.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, we dug a hole to put the cage in, and covered it with this to keep the sun off of her. She’s tired and dehydrated, so we didn’t want her to get sun stroke on top of everything else.”

Hanji knew that when Nanaba said “we”, she really only meant herself. “Well,” Hanji said, “Lift the cage out! Get some water and food!” she turned to a group close by, eyes locking onto a green-eyed boy that startled at her gaze. “You! Eren!” He seemed surprised that she remembered his name. “Get food and water for our guest, will you?” Eren turned to his blonde companion, eyebrows furrowed.

“Y-yes, of course!” He scurried off, wondering why Hanji spoke so casually about the thing.

Nanaba had already set off to the corner of the hole, where their chain mechanism was set up. She jabbed one of the buttons, and the chains groaned moodily as the cogs began to turn and the chains hoisted the cage up and out of the ground. There was a definite slam from inside, and then heavy huffing as the cage came up higher and higher.

Hanji was not sure if she was simply excited, or aroused. She felt a familiar tingle in her stomach, and at least had the decency to blush. Nanaba noticed, and she gave her friend a pat on the shoulder, chuckling.

“She’s beautiful,” the blonde said. “Nothing like we’ve seen before.”

Hanji held her breath. “Could she be an alpha?”

Nanaba shrugged. “She wouldn’t talk to us, or change. But she is larger than usual, and she kept making that same odd chuffing sound we recorded a few weeks ago from an alpha in the pack.”

Hanji almost moaned in delight, but instead she coughed into her fist and then stepped closer to the ascending cage. It was visibly swaying, not violently, but enough to let them know that the occupant within was restless, and far from happy.

“It’s such a shame that she needs to be in a cage,” Hanji said, hand on the tarp as it slid against her skin. “Poor thing.”

“We can’t tell if she will attack us, so it’s the only thing we can do.”

Hanji shrugged, knowing the statistics and the chances. She was happy when the cage swayed once when it stopped, and then she sucked in a shaky breath before she gripped the tarp with one hand and tugged it all the way off.

As Nanaba had said, she was absolutely beautiful—fur rich and thick, light brown in colour; her eyes were the colour of honey, warm and passionate. She was definitely larger than Hanji had expected, and she had to tilt her head back to stare into the animal’s eyes.

“Wow,” she breathed, nostrils flaring. “Exceptional.” She felt Nanaba’s hand on her shoulder again.

“I know, right?”

“Um, ma’am, here is the food and water you requested,” Eren said timidly. He shot the wolf in the cage a look, visibly uncomfortable. Hanji didn’t notice his unease, and she merely accepted the box of supplies the boy dropped into her arms.

“Thank you,” she uttered, eyes never leaving the mystical creature before her. Eren was quick to scurry off.

“How are we going to do this?” Nanaba asked.

The werewolf visibly straightened, eyes flicking over to Nanaba and hardening dangerously. By the sudden flick of her tail, and the stiffness of her back, Hanji had absolutely no doubt that what Nanaba had said had been understood. The werewolf was reacting, clearly displeased with the implications of what Nanaba had asked.

“Firstly,” Hanji began, dropping the box and opening it to pull a bottle of water out, “We give her food and water.”

The werewolf released a loud breath, eyes narrowing in suspicion but ears twitching in surprise. She backed up slightly, nails scratching against the metal floor of the cage.

“You know, if you changed you could drink this much easier,” Hanji supplied. She took her usual white coat off, pulled the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbows and then stuck her arm all the way into the cage, hand outstretched with the bottle clutched between her fingers.

The werewolf jumped back, lips pulling over her teeth to allow a threatening growl to rip through. She seemed more startled than threatened, and seemed to be watching Hanji’s face for any sign of betrayal. For the life of her, she could not figure out if this human had any sanity at all.

Nanaba watched nervously. She knew that Hanji was stupidly brave, or more like, she simply felt no fear. Anyone else would have pulled her away already, but Hanji simply had a way with herself, and it was showing now with the way the werewolf was not attacking.

“I won’t hurt you,” Hanji cooed. “And the water isn’t poisoned, either. It’s closed. You can see yourself if you open it.”

The werewolf breathed heavily, aware of her dry throat and mouth. She had been lying in the sun for hours, caught in layers of rope, before the humans had come to cart her away. She was tired and desperate, so she hesitantly approached and sniffed at Hanji’s hand. She was not expecting the gleeful giggle that would follow.

“Your nose is cold!” Hanji cried out, eyes closed as she laughed. She seemed so at ease.

The werewolf immediately shot Nanaba a look, and Nanaba was shocked to understand the question in her glowing eyes.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with her?’_ almost filled Nanaba’s ears, and she chuckled lightly into her fist, shrugging.

Finally the werewolf seemed to grow less suspicious and more intrigued, so she approached Hanji fully and leaned against the cage. She took the bottle between her teeth and gently pulled it from Hanji’s hand.

“See? I didn’t hurt you one bit,” Hanji said, smiling. She confidently pressed her hand to the wolf’s back, knowing that she would not be attacked for it. The fur was as soft as it looked, though slightly damp with sweat. “Wow, your fur is amazing,” she blurted.

The werewolf snorted a laugh, and Nanaba gave her a surprised look.

“Why won’t you change?” Hanji asked. “I’d like to talk to you, and shake your hand and even let you out of this cage if I find the chance.”

Nanaba found a nearby chair and sat down on it, ready to watch the show that would ensue.

The werewolf snorted again and barked loudly into Hanji’s face, startling the brunette at the suddenness of it. The bespectacled woman fell onto her backside, glasses flying off of her face and to the floor.

“What was that for?” she exclaimed, eyes wide but her mouth stretched in a grin. “You’re feisty, aren’t you?” She turned to Nanaba. “She’s definitely an alpha, this one.”

Snorting once more, the werewolf tilted her head and then bit down tightly into the bottle. Water spilled out and into her mouth and she greedily swallowed every drop of it. Hanji watched with disappointment, wanting to see this beauty’s face more than anything.

Hanji’s next tactic was the food, but no amount of begging convinced the wolf to change. Eventually she took the offered food from Hanji, eating it from her hand. Hanji knew that it was a sign of growing trust, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel as excited. She really wanted to see what this woman really looked like.

“Hanji, it’s getting late,” Nanaba said. “And since you’re here, I don’t have to watch over her like a hawk. Would it be okay for me to head to my tent?”

Hanji was seated by the cage, gently stroking the top of the werewolf’s head. Even though she wouldn’t change, she was letting Hanji nearer to her. “Sure,” Hanji threw absently over her shoulder. “I’ll be here all night.”

Nanaba thanked her with a yawn and then headed over to her tent. She found a group of their staff diligently watching Hanji, some whispering about how weird the scientist was and how they could never actually touch a werewolf so freely. Nanaba ignored it, and soon after getting into her sleeping bag she was fast asleep.

Hanji remained with the creature for a long while after that. Eventually Moblit had no choice but to stumble near and tap his superior’s shoulder, quite dreary himself but unable to sleep due to his worry and duty.

“Um, Hanji, shouldn’t you be getting some sleep? Your tent is nearby. The werewolf will still be here tomorrow.”

Hanji and the werewolf both lifted their heads at the same moment. While the creature’s ears folded back Hanji’s glasses slipped down her nose. She climbed onto her feet, wobbly at first, and leaned against the cage as she pushed her glasses back up and sighed.

“I suppose you’re right.” She glanced at her watch and grimaced. “Damn, I’ve barely slept at all these last few days.”

Moblit wiped his forehead in relief that Hanji wouldn’t be difficult this time. “I packed some food for you from dinner. It’s probably cold by now but you can warm it in the dining tent if you want.” He offered his hand to Hanji as she wobbled closer, but the scientist waved him off.

“Actually, I’m not hungry. I should sleep now. Will you make sure to wake me as soon as the sun is out?”

Moblit considered saying no, but realized that Hanji would be up even if he didn’t wake her. Rather he be by her side while she was half senile than let her wander around on her own. “Of course.” The two of them walked off, Hanji waved behind her one last time. Moblit caught the wolf staring after them, almost curious. He shivered at the animal’s unnaturally bright eyes.

As the neared the sleeping tents Moblit bid his goodnight and hurried off to sleep. Hanji took a little longer, stumbling here and there due to her exhaustion. For the past few days she had been so hyped up that she had barely slept, barely eaten and had barely felt the effects. Now she was, however, and sleep was something she dearly needed. However, as she slipped a hand along the open flap of her tent, she paused for a moment upon hearing a muffled voice. It wasn’t a strange thing for the people to still be awake. Surely some would want to work on research or hang around with each other. What caught Hanji’s attention was the fact that the voice sounded suspicious. She couldn’t tell exactly what led her to feel that way, but she had never denied her gut feeling, and this time it was strong. With a deep inhale she turned and headed for the voice, keeping her steps light.

Three tents to the left of hers, closer to the cage, Hanji paused by the side of the tent and crouched. Within was the whispering person, and what they had to say sent ice through Hanji’s very being.

“… a female, yes… not very long, no… seems docile but stubborn… Hanji was with her all day so—… no, you’ll have to do it quietly while the head scientist is asleep. She’d never let you just walk in and take—… what?! I’m risking enough just being here but you want me to—… okay, fine… fine, yeah I understand… I’ll meet you east of here in about—”

Hanji couldn’t listen any longer. Her pulse surged within her, and with a rising panic in her gut, she bolted for the cage. She knew immediately that somehow someone from the government had infiltrated her team of scientists. They were spying and relaying information, and now people would surely arrive to destroy this beautiful discovery. Hanji would not let them.

With trembling hands Hanji fiddled with the latch to the cage once she reached it. The wolf was there, standing tall, ears flicking back and forth. The werewolf could sense the distraught from the scientist and she even displayed mild concern for the human. When the door to the cage swung open, she stepped back in surprise. Hanji hurried to the open doorway, waving frantically.

“I don’t really have time to explain,” Hanji panted, exhaustion already forgotten, “but we have a situation and you need to escape right now!”

The wolf remained still, suspicious. She could smell fear and anger from the human—no dishonesty. There was genuine concern there, and since the human had opened the cage to begin with, the werewolf decided to take a leap of faith and trust the human.

“What are you doing?” someone suddenly yelled close by. Hanji’s head snapped around in surprise and she sucked in a deep breath at the sight of Eren.

“I have no time to explain!” she responded, hysterical now. “Come on,” she said to the caged animal. “You need to run from here!”

“I won’t let you release her,” Eren yelled. He suddenly produced a gun from the waistband of his pants, and when he pointed it at Hanji he was trembling. But the werewolf acted before he could, and Eren stumbled to the ground when white, sharp fangs flashed before his eyes as the wolf jumped in front of Hanji to shield her.

 _Get on my back!_ she yelled into Hanji’s mind.

If this wasn’t such a dire situation Hanji would have asked a plethora of questions. But there was no time to think, so she followed orders and climbed frantically onto the large wolf’s back. Once she had a firm grip of the soft fur there, the werewolf turned and darted into the woods at a pace so fast that they were almost a blur. Hanji could scarcely believe the raw power from the muscles beneath her, and wouldn’t have if she hadn’t been there to experience them.

Loud noise suddenly broke out from behind them, as well as a long siren. Hanji had no doubt that Eren would make some rubbish story up to cause frantic fear among the researchers there. The only one that would remain calm was Nanaba, and Hanji hoped that the blonde was safe.

They ran for a long while through the forest, swerving by trees and taking paths that had already overgrown thanks to underuse. It seemed the wolf was smart enough to cover their tracks by taking shortcuts and crossing terrain too rough for vehicles or humans to pass. Eventually they stopped near a clearing, and when they did Hanji slipped from the wolf’s back, landing flat on her face. She was numb from the adrenalin and the exhaustion was beginning to creep in, but when Hanji felt a cold nose press to the side of her face, she rolled around and removed her glasses.

“If the situation wasn’t as it is, I would be in heaven right now.” She rubbed at her eyes and sighed. “Thank you for saving me.”

“No, thank you.”

Hanji dropped her glasses in shock, hands flailing lamely as her head shot around towards the voice. It was warm and honey and it sent a strange tingle right to her heart. When her blurry vision came into focus after she returned her glasses to their perch, Hanji came face-to-face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. This woman was also naked, but she was grinning. It was the werewolf, and Hanji was suddenly completely and utterly speechless.

“Y-y-you…”

The woman stepped forward and crouched down to press her lips to Hanji’s forehead. The skin was burning there, but it was obviously from embarrassment and not from sickness. “I am Petra,” the wolf said, still grinning when she pulled away. “A Queen lycan. Thank you for saving me back there. As reward I am allowing you to see my vulnerable form.”

Hanji swallowed. She suddenly forgot every bit of research she had ever done, every bit of language that had been crammed into her busy mind. Before her was a magnificent creature and the sight in itself was almost enough to fry Hanji’s brain.

“Are you alright?” Petra asked, concerned. She gently palmed Hanji’s cheeks and then she lightly sniffed the air. Awe and shock drifted off of Hanji in waves, and Petra lightly crinkled her nose in response. “I’m sorry, it isn’t often that I interact with one of your kind. Should I shift back rather?”

Hanji finally, after a long while of gaping, found her voice again. She swallowed before inhaling sharply, and then she grabbed Petra’s wrists and leaned a little closer. “No! I mean, you’re great either way. This is just… this is fantastic! How did you change so quickly? How do you change? Is it fast, does it hurt?”

Petra could feel the human’s trembling from where her wrists were gripped, and she felt genuinely amused by this. She cocked her head to the side, eyebrow cocking. “I’m not an experiment, doctor,” she said. “I’m a person just like you.”

Hanji got onto her knees, forcing Petra to drop down to hers, and hastily shook her head. “Like me? No, no way! You’re way better. Look at you! This is amazing. I can’t even breathe right now. Am I breathing? This is just fucking great! I can’t breathe.”

Petra leaned in. “Calm down,” she instructed slowly, smiling in amusement. Since the first moment she had been amused by this human, and now she was starting to thank the fact that she had brought the human with her. “Breathe with me, okay?”

Hanji nodded as she stared straight into Petra’s bright eyes. As Petra took a breath, so did she, and then they exhaled together. After a moment Hanji had calmed, and then she finally released Petra’s wrists and in return Petra let go of her face. The orange-blonde—her hair was lighter in human form than it was when she was in wolf form—walked over to a nearby tree. She touched it lightly, closing her eyes to concentrate.

“We aren’t safe here,” she said, finally turning back to the human. Hanji had managed to get back onto her feet, and she was dusting herself off.

“They’ll be looking for me, no doubt. Damnit, stupid spies.”

“Why did you want me?” Petra felt herself asking. She sounded a tad bit more hostile than she had intended, and immediately softened her face when Hanji’s eyes darted away in nervousness.

There was a rustle of leaves and a crack as a twig broke nearby. Seconds later three large figures emerged from the darkness, teeth bared as they growled menacingly at Hanji. When they notice Petra and her lack of hostility, they realized that Hanji was not the enemy, and hid their fangs.

 _Petra,_ the one said, _they took you._

“But this one let me out,” Petra told them. She smiled in amusement as she looked over at Hanji and realized that their previous effort to calm the scientist had failed. She was hyperventilating all over again.

_What will we do with her?_

Petra shifted then, emerging from a screen of steam as the large, graceful wolf Hanji had first met her as. Hanji seemed almost comforted by the sight, but her disappointment that she would not be able to look at Petra’s face was apparent.

Hanji gulped lightly, not knowing what to say or do. Sounds from beyond were growing closer and she was sure that there was a helicopter somewhere in the skies.

 _We take her with us,_ Petra finally concluded. She laughed when Hanji nearly fell over.

“Wh-what?”

 _I think it would be most… amusing. She could give us valuable information about humans, since they suddenly seem so interested in us._ She trotted over to Hanji, brushing against her as if in affection. It reminded Hanji of a feline, and she noted the action down in her mind to analyse later on. If she could successfully figure out these creature’s body language then her life would be complete.

 _Take the human with us to our home?_ one of the wolves asked. She was smaller than the rest, protected by the large brown wolf to her side. Hanji thought that they were cute, and wondered if their proximity meant that they were a couple, or whatever these werewolves called it.

Petra shrugged her shoulders, a pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. _I think she would benefit too, since she seems exceptionally interested. She did save my life, after all._

 _Very well,_ the other wolves agreed. They quickly melted into the dark, silently returning to wherever they had come from. Petra pressed against Hanji’s side, tail wagging.

 _Don’t make me regret not eating you,_ she warned. She then cocked her head once, chuffing lightly. _Now get on, Doctor. The other humans will be here soon._

Hanji felt her pulse spike again. Through the excitement there was a slight sliver of fear, but that was quickly snuffed out as she climbed onto Petra’s back and ran her fingers through the lush fur.

“I don’t suppose I’ll get a wonderful welcome, will I?” Hanji asked, nervous.

Petra laughed. _As long as you stick with me, no one will touch you._ She wagged her tail once, playfully slapping Hanji’s back with it, and then she shot off through the trees, following the ones from earlier. Hanji couldn’t watch as they ran, so she hid her face in Petra’s fur.

Only one thought sat heavily at the front of her mind: _I can’t believe that I’m actually riding the one thing I’ve been searching for my whole life. Boy, will Nanaba get a kick out of this!_

After a moment of deliberation Hanji struggled to uncover her face, and then she strained to sit up, but managed it. With a large intake of air, Hanji let her head fall back, and let loose one long, excited sound.

“ _Yahooo_!”


End file.
